Water Gun
Water Gun is a -type move introduced in Generation I. It was TM12 in Generation I. Description |Squirts water to attack.}} |Squirts water to attack the foe.}} |The foe is struck with a lot of water expelled forcibly through the mouth.}} |The foe is blasted with a forceful shot of water.}} |The target is blasted with a forceful shot of water.}} |The opponent gets hit with a forceful shot of water.}} Effect In battle Water Gun does damage to the target. In a Double Battle, Water Gun can target any Pokémon around the user. In a Triple Battle, Water Gun can only target a Pokémon that's adjacent to the user. Learnset By leveling up |15|13|13|13|13|7|7|STAB='}} |15|13|13|13|13|1, 7|1, 7|STAB='}} |1, 15|13|13|13|13|1, 7|1, 7|STAB='}} ||||9|( ) 9 ( ) 8|8|7|STAB='}} ||||1, 9|( ) 1, 9 ( ) 1, 8|1, 8|1, 7|STAB='}} |19|13|13|11|11|5|5|STAB='}} |1, 15|1, 13|1, 13|11|11|1, 5|1, 5|STAB='}} / |19|1|1|||||STAB='}} / |22|||||||STAB='}} / |22|||||||STAB='}} / |33|15|( ) 15 ( ) 13|11|11|9|9|STAB='}} / |33|1, 15|( ) 15 ( ) 13|11|11|9|9|STAB='}} |||||||1|STAB='}} |30|22|22|11|11|( ) 1 ( ) 13|13|STAB='}} |30|1, 22|1, 22|1, 11|1, 11|( ) 1 ( ) 1, 13|1, 13|STAB='}} |17|7|6|6|6|( ) 6 ( ) 4|4|STAB='}} / |1||1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / |1|1|1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} |( ) 1, 31 ( ) 1, 16|16|16|15|( ) 15 ( ) 9|9|1|STAB='}} / |1|19|19|10|10|10|10|STAB='}} / |1|19|( ) 19 ( ) 1|10|10|10|10|STAB='}} ||13|13|6|6|6|6|STAB='}} ||13|13|1, 6|1, 6|1, 6|1, 6|STAB='}} ||1, 13|1, 13|1, 6|1, 6|1, 6|1, 6|STAB='}} / ||17|17|12|12|( ) 1 ( ) 12|12|STAB='}} / ||17|17|12|12|( ) 1 ( ) 12|12|STAB='}} / ||10|10|10|( ) 10 ( ) 7|1|1|STAB='}} / ||1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|( ) 1, 10 ( ) 7|1|1|STAB='}} ||1|1|||||STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / ||1|1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / ||15|( ) 15 ( ) 13|11|9|9|9|STAB='}} / ||19|( ) 19 ( ) 13|13|13|9|1|STAB='}} ||1|1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} ||1|1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||||1, 13|STAB='}} ||( ) 11||||||STAB='}} |||10|10|10|( ) 10 ( ) 4|4|STAB='}} / |||1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|( ) 1, 10 ( ) 1, 4|1, 4|STAB='}} / |||1, 10|1, 10|1, 10|( ) 1, 10 ( ) 1, 4|1, 4|STAB='}} / |||1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||1, 3|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||21|18|( ) 18 ( ) 7|1|1|STAB=''}} |||10|7|7|7|7|STAB='}} |||1, 10|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|STAB='}} / |||11|10|10|( ) 10 ( ) 9|9|STAB='}} / |||11|10|10|( ) 10 ( ) 1, 9|1, 9|STAB='}} / |||19|13|13|( ) 13 ( ) 7|7}} / |||1, 19|1, 13|1, 13|( ) 1, 13 ( ) 1, 7|1, 7}} |||1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} |||10|10|10|10|10|STAB=}} / |||1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} |||1|1|1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||8|8|8|( ) 8 ( ) 1, 10|1, 10|STAB='}} |||12|7|7|( ) 7 ( ) 4|4|STAB='}} / ||||15|15|15|1|STAB='}} ||||6|( ) 6 ( ) 15|15|15|STAB='}} ||||6|( ) 6 ( ) 15|15|15|STAB='}} ||||6|6|6|6|STAB='}} ||||6|6|6|1, 6|STAB='}} |||||7|7|7|STAB='}} |||||1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|STAB='}} |||||1, 7|1, 7|1, 7|STAB='}} |||||10|10|10|STAB='}} |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / |||||1|1|1|STAB='}} / ||||||1|1}} / ||||||4|4|STAB='}} / ||||||4|1, 4|STAB='}} / ||||||1|1|STAB='}} / ||||||1|1}} ||||||1|1|STAB='}} ||||||1|1|STAB='}} |||||||1|STAB='}} |||||||1|STAB='}} / |||||||1|STAB='}} |||||||1|STAB='}} / |||||||1|STAB='}} / |||||||1|STAB='}} By breeding By TM |TM12|||||||STAB='}} |TM12|||||||STAB='}} |TM12|||||||STAB='}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} / |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} / |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} / |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12|||||||}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} / |TM12||||||||STAB='}} |TM12|||||||}} / |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} / |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} |TM12|||||||}} Trivia * All -type Starter Pokémon can learn Water Gun except Piplup and Froakie. * The Glitch Pokémon MissingNo. knows two Water Gun attacks. Gallery Water Gun depicted in Red, Blue and Yellow |games2 = Water Gun II.png |games3 = Water Gun III.png Water Gun depicted in Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, FireRed and LeafGreen |games5 = Water Gun V.jpg Water Gun depicted in Black, White, Black 2 and White 2 |games6 = Water Gun VI.png Water Gun depicted in X, Y, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire |games7 = Water Gun VII.png Water Gun depicted in S, M, US, UM Water Gun (Let's Go).png Water Gun depicted in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! |anime1 = Ash Kingler Water Gun.png Water Gun being used by Ash's Kingler |anime2 = Misty Poliwag Water Gun.png Water Gun being used by Misty's Poliwag |anime3 = Brock Ludicolo Water Gun.png Water Gun being used by Brock's Ludicolo |anime4 = Ash Buizel Water Gun.png Water Gun being used by Ash's Buizel |anime5 = Cilan Basculin Water Gun.png Water Gun being used by Cilan's Basculin |anime6 = Tierno Wartortle Water Gun.png Water Gun being used by Tierno's Wartortle |anime7 = Misty Psyduck Water Gun.png Water Gun being used by Misty's Psyduck |manga1 = Vee's Water Gun.PNG Water Gun being used by Red's Vaporeon Omny's Water Gun.PNG Water Gun being used by Yellow's Omanyte Blastly Water Gun.png Water Gun being used by Blasty |manga2 = Silver's Feraligatr Water Gun as Totodile.PNG Water Gun being used by Silver's Totodile Polibo's Water Gun.PNG Water Gun being used by Gold's Politoed |manga3 = Mumu's Water Gun as Mudkip.PNG Water Gun being used by Ruby's Mudkip |other1 = Water Gun XD.png |other2 = Team Go-Getters Squirtle Water Gun.png Water Gun being used by a wild Squirtle (In a Mystery Dungeon special) }} See also *Hydro Pump Category:Moves with a base power of 40